ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 20th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 20th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 26, 1993 at the Marriott Marquis Hotel in New York City. The ceremony was broadcast on ABC. Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William J. Bell (executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), David Shaughnessy, Nancy Wiard (coordinating producer)' *All My Children'' - Felicia Minei Behr (executive producer), Terry Cacavio (supervising producer), Thomas de Villiers (supervising producer), Nancy Horwich (coordinating producer) *''As the World Turns'' - Laurence Caso (executive producer), Kenneth L. Fitts (supervising producer), Lisa Anne Wilson (coordinating producer), Christine S. Banas (producer), David Domedion (producer) *''Guiding Light'' - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Robert Kochman (senior producer), Roy B. Steinberg (producer), Catherine Maher (coordinating producer), Barbara J. Garshman (supervising producer), Kenneth L. Fitts (supervising producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Paul Lammers, Maria Wagner, Charles C. Dyer, Larry Carpenter, Joel Aronowitz (associate director), Michael Kerner (associate director)' *''All My Children - Jack Coffey (director), Christopher Goutman (director), Henry Kaplan (director), Conal O'Brien (director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director) *''Another World'' - Casey Childs (director), Michael Eilbaum (director), Bob Schwarz (director), Susan C. Strickler (director), Janet Andrews (associate director), Mary Madeiras (associate director), Carol Sedwick (associate director) *''Days of our Lives'' - Susan Orlikoff Simon (director), Stephen Wyman (director), Herb Stein (director), Sheryl Harmon (associate director), Roger Inman (associate director) *''Guiding Light'' - Bruce S. Barry (director), JoAnne Sedwick (director), Irene M. Pace (director), Brian Mertes (director), John O'Connell (associate director), Matt Lagle (associate director), Scott Riggs (associate director), Lisa Connor (associate director) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Mike Denney (director), Heather Hill (director), Frank Pacelli (director), Randy Robbins (director), Kathryn Foster (associate director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Dan Brumett (associate director) Writing Team *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Nancy Curlee (headwriter), Stephen Demorest (headwriter), Lorraine Broderick (headwriter), James E. Reilly (headwriter), Nancy Williams Watt (associate headwriter), Michael Conforti, Bill Elverman, Barbara Esensten, James H. Brown, Trent Jones, N. Gail Lawrence, Pete T. Rich, Sally Mandel, Patrick Mulcahey, Roger Newman, Dorothy Ann Purser, Peggi Schibi, Courtney Simon, Wisner Washam''' *''All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon, Megan McTavish, Richard Culliton, Hal Corley, Carolyn Culliton, Elizabeth Smith, Karen Lewis, Kathleen Klein, Michelle Patrick, Jeff Beldner, Judith Donato, Susan Kirshenbaum *''As the World Turns'' - Douglas Marland (head writer), Richard Backus (breakdown/script writer), Nancy Ford (breakdown/script writer), Juliet Law Packer (breakdown/script writer), Meredith Post (breakdown writer), John Kuntz (breakdown writer), Don Chastain (script writer), Patti Dizenzo (script writer), Caroline Franz (script writer), Penelope Koechl (script writer), Stephanie Braxton (script writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (head writer), Kay Alden (co-head writer), Jerry Birn, John F. Smith, Rex M. Best, Janice Ferri, Eric Freiwald, James Houghton, Frederick Johnson Lead Actor *'WIN: David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, All My Children)'' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Mark Derwin (A.C. Mallet, Guiding Light) *A Martinez (Cruz Castillo, Santa Barbara) *Robert S. Woods (Bo Buchanan, One Life to Live) Lead Actress *'WIN: Linda Dano (Felicia Gallant, ''Another World) *Julia Barr (Brooke English, All My Children) *Ellen Dolan (Margo Hughes, As the World Turns) *Maeve Kinkead (Vanessa Reardon, Guiding Light) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Gerald Anthony (Marco Dane, ''General Hospital)' *Thom Christopher (Mortimer Bern, ''One Life to Live) *Rick Hearst (Alan-Michael Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Charles Keating (Carl Hutchins, Another World) *Kin Shriner (Scott Baldwin, General Hospital) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Ellen Parker (Maureen Reardon, ''Guiding Light)' *Kimberlin Brown (Shelia Carter, ''The Young and the Restless) *Jane Elliot (Tracy Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Jill Larson (Opal, All My Children) *Tonja Walker (Alex Olanov, One Life to Live) Younger Actor *'WIN: Monti Sharp (David Grant, ''Guiding Light)' *Matt Borlenghi (Brian Bodine, ''All My Children) *Bryan Buffington (Bill Lewis, Guiding Light) *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Dondre Whitfield (Terrence Frye, All My Children) Younger Actress *'WIN: Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Beth Ehlers (Harley Cooper, ''Guiding Light) *Melissa Hayden (Bridget Reardon, Guiding Light) *Sydney Penny (B.J. Walker, Santa Barbara) *Kelly Ripa (Hayley Vaughan, All My Children) Lifetime Achievement Award Douglas Marland Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Tracy Lawrence (electronic camera), Shel Mooney (electronic camera), Thomas Luth (electronic camera), Joseph Vicens (electronic camera), Janice Bendiksen (technical director), Scha Jani (video control), Roberto Bosio (video control), Erv Hurd (technical director)' *The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Janice Bendiksen (technical director), Roberto Bosio (senior video), David Navarrette (electronic camera), Scha Jani (senior video), Jim Velarde (electronic camera), Gordon T. Sweeney (electronic camera), Joel Binger (electronic camera), Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Ted Morales (electronic camera) *''Guiding Light'' - Jason Cullum (electronic camera), Bill Vignari (senior video), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), Howard C. Rosenzweig (senior video), William J. Van Den Noort (technical director), Michael Jarocki (electronic camera), Jerry Gruen (electronic camera) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Lauri Moorman''' *''Another World'' - Bob Hickey, Howard Strawbridge *''The Young and the Restless'' - Bill Roberts, Ray Thompson, Rod Yamane, Tim Sheldon Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Dominic Messinger, Rick Rhodes, Jonathan Firstenberg''' *''Another World'' - Ron Brawer, Wes Boatman, Lanny Meyers, Susan-Beth Markowitz, Carole Severson Weiss, John Henry Kreitler, Allan Bellink, Barry De Vorzon, Richard Hazard *''As the World Turns'' - Wes Boatman, Donovan Sylvest, Robert Bard, Richard Hazard, Barry De Vorzon, John Henry Kreitler, Jill Diamond, Theodore Irwin, Tom Desisto *''Guiding Light'' - Barbara Miller-Gidaly, John Henry Kreitler, Larry Hold, A.J. Gundell, Wes Boatman, Barry De Vorzon, Richard Hazard, Michael Licari Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Elsa Zamparelli (set decorator), Jack Forrestel (art director), Jay Garvin (set decorator), Sy Tomashoff (production designers), Fred Cooper (set decorator)' *''Another World - Patrick Howe (set designer), Dean Reiter (set designer), Bobby Berg (art director) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William Hultstrom (production designer), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Shaunah D. Smith (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Norman Wadell (art director) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Sandra Bojin-Sedlik''' *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Greg York''' *''Another World'' - Charles Schoonmaker, Margarita Delgado *''General Hospital'' - Robert Miller Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Thomas J. Bornkamp, Brian Rosner, Richard Sens Jr.' *''As the World Turns - Bob Mackler, Steve Shatkin *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Greg Adams *''The Young and the Restless'' - Rafael Gertel, Dan Brumett, Marc Beruti, Stephen Pierron Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Hope Vinitsky (sound effects), Manuel Moreno (sound effects), Lanky Linstrot (post-production mixer), Otto Svoboda (production mixer), David Golba (sound effects), Bob Marencovich (post-production mixer), Donald Henderson (music mixer), Smokey Westerfeld (music mixer), Tommy Persson (production mixer)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jerry Martz (post-production sound effects), Bob Maryon (production sound effects), Steven A. Wacker (post-production mixer), Clyde Kaplan (production mixer), Neal Weinstein (post-production mixer) *''Guiding Light'' - ohn Fitzpatrick (music mixer), Tim Pankewicz (music mixer/sound effects), Brian Rosner (post-production mixer), Anthony Butch Inglese (production mixer), Ed Dolan (production mixer), Thomas J. Bornkamp (post-production mixer), Joe Gallant (sound effects), Richard Sens Jr. (post-production mixer) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Christine Lai-Johnson, Donna Moss, Bill Goodwin''' *''Another World'' - Christine Leiter, Margot Boccia, Steven Lawrence *''Days of our Lives'' - Keith Crary, Lucia Bianca, Nina Wells, Robert Sloan, Carol Brown, Gail Hopkins *''Guiding Light'' - Joseph Cola, Michelle Bruno, Sue Saccavino Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''This Island Earth from This Island Earth - Kenny Loggins (composer/lyricist)' *''I Found Love from All My Children - Peabo Bryson (art director), Earl Rose (production designer) *''Fool's Gold'' from Another World - A.J. Gundell, Leonard Handler *''Such A Thing As Heaven'' from Santa Barbara - Rick Rhodes, Lorraine Feather, Dominic Messinger Outstanding Achievement in Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Paula Conn (graphic artist), Bruce Bryant (title designer), James Castle (title designer), Carol Johnsen (title designer)' *''Breakfast with the Arts - Dale Everett (title designer), Curt Doty (principal title designer), Billy Pittard (senior title designer) *''Newton's Apple'' - Robert Hoffman *''Vicki!'' - Curt Doty (title designer), Billy Pittard (senior title designer), John Sideropoulos (title designer) *''Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?'' - Chris Pullman, Gene Mackles Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Another World - Angel De Angelis (head hairstylist), John Quaglia (hairstylist), Joyce Sica (hairstylist), Annette Bianco (hairstylist)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Kathy Weltman, Carlos Pelz *''Days of our Lives'' - Janet Medford, Michelle Jennings, Zora Sloan *''General Hospital'' - Cynthia P. Romo, Robin Rollins, Clare M. Corsick *''Guiding Light'' - Sandy DeBlasio, Eileen Tersago Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 11 Nominations / 1 Win *''Another World'' - 10 Nominations / 2 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 7 Nominations / 2 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 8 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 5 Nominations / 1 Win *''Guiding Light'' - 17 Nominations / 4 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Santa Barbara'' - 4 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Young and the Restless'' - 13 Nominations / 5 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys